warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Defection
is a game mode introduced in for the The Pacifism Defect event. This game mode tasks players with escorting small squads of evacuees to an extraction point. Originally introduced under the name "Evacuation", this mission type was renamed as part of , and is now the source for Harrow Systems. All three Defection nodes are Dark Sectors. Mechanics Players start near a shuttle bay room, which the evacuees must reach in order to escape the ship. The mission begins once a player hacks the door leading out of the shuttle bay. Evacuees will spawn 30 seconds after the mission officially begins, and every 40 seconds after the previous group is rescued, though this countdown can be set to zero instantly if one player activates a rush panel indicated by an orange icon. These Evacuees will then head towards the nearest Med Boosters, a structure that will heal nearby Evacuees with a green beam. Med Boosters will consume power as they heal evacuees, with more survivors resulting in faster energy drain. To keep the Med Boosters powered, players can acquire Power Cells dropped by Mutalist Osprey Carriers, which they can carry to a Med Booster to recharge its power by 20% per Power Cell. Players can issue a Move Out command on the evacuees to make them proceed to the shuttle bay for extraction. After two groups of survivors have been evacuated, the player's extraction point will be opened up, and the second Med Booster will spawn in a different location of the map. After two more groups have been evacuated, a third Med Booster will spawn along with opening up more of the map, and each will begin hosting a spawn group of evacuees. Evacuees will slowly take damage over time from the Infested spores in the air. Downed evacuees will bleed out, and will die unless revived by players. If 10 evacuees are killed, the Lotus will abort all further evacuation efforts; no more evacuees will spawn, any evacuees still alive on the map will not count toward the player's totals if they reach the shuttle, and the players will have five minutes to extract. Grineer Manics will spawn periodically upon the second Med Booster being opened, and will attempt to attack the evacuees. Killing these Manics will make them drop Large Power Cells, identifiable by their white energy glow, which can instantly restore a Med Booster to 100%. Every 7 squads rescued enemy Red Veil Operatives or Fanatics will spawn. They are essentially the same as encountered during Chains of Harrow Quest.They primarily targeting the Evacuees during the mission. Killing them does not lose Standing towards Red Veil themselves, by any means. Defection Missions Rewards Besides the bonus amounts of materials, experience, and mods from the increase in enemies compared to normal missions, certain rewards can be awarded as the mission progresses. Mission rewards will vary depending on mission tier (based on starting enemy level, and listed in the above table), and mission rotation, based on the number of squads evacuated. *Drop Rotation (rewards cycle every 8 squads): **'Rotation A': 2, 4 squads; 10, 12 squads; etc. **'Rotation B': 6 squads; 14 squads; etc. **'Rotation C': 8 squads; 16 squads; etc. *Rewards stack the longer you play. Trivia *The Shuttle Bay room used as the evacuation point is the same room used on Capture missions as the target's escape room. *Defectors who are allowed to bleed out for too long die, and a special Infested Charger will spawn from a pod from their body. These special chargers do not have a codex entry but can be scanned. Category:Missions Category:Update 19 Category:Updateme Category:Update 21